


Wanna Feel Pretty

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baby Harry, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Domesticity, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Nail Painting, Panties, Smut, harry wants to feel pretty, louis is harry’s daddy, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry wants to feel pretty, so Louis paints his nails and braids his hair (and also gives him a blowjob).
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Wanna Feel Pretty

Louis ambled down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. His hair was completely disheveled after a good night's rest, and he was clad in loose boxer briefs and one of Harry's t-shirts, which reached nearly mid-thigh. 

When Louis padded into the kitchen, Harry turned around from the stove and smiled wide at him, his dimples popping out. "I'm making us breakfast, Lou. Banana pancakes, your favorite."

" 'Nana pancakes?" Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind because Harry had turned back to the stove. Louis then went on his tiptoes to kiss his neck. "They smell delicious, darlin'."

"Thanks, Lou," Harry murmured, flipping a pancake. "I put a few chocolate chips in yours, but not too many 'cause I want you to eat healthy today."

Louis removed his arms and went to stand beside Harry. "Oh yeah? Well, a few's better than none, I guess."

"Uh-huh," Harry told Louis. 

Louis stood beside him for a moment, watching as he poured more pancake batter onto the pan, before noticing the open bag of chocolate chips on the counter and stealing a handful from the bag. 

"Lou!" Harry screeched, grabbing the bag and clutching it to his chest as Louis poured the chocolate into his mouth. "Bad Louis. You were supposed to be healthy today," Harry's eyebrows pulled together in a way that he should have made him look angry, even intimidating, but he looked more like an angry kitten if you asked Louis. Especially the way his lip was was jutted out a bit in an adorable pout. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Louis laughed. 

Harry huffed. "No more sweets today."

Louis smiled at him fondly. "Okay, love. How about a cuppa, though? Can I have a cuppa?"

Harry sighed, turning back to the stove. "Uh-huh."

Louis kissed Harry's cheek before grabbing a mug from the cabinet, and Harry dramatically wiped it away. Drama Queen was basically Harry's middle name, and he and Louis both knew it. 

Louis began to prepare two cuppas, one for him and one for Harry, and when he finished, he set Harry's down by the stove. "I made you one, too, baby."

"Thanks," Harry finally smiled a bit. 

"Careful, though, it's hot. Wait a few minutes," Louis warned before taking his own cuppa to the kitchen table. As he sipped on his tea, he and Harry chit-chatted, discussing their plans for the day. Once all of the pancakes were made, Harry prepared two plates, making sure to give Louis extra grapes with his. 

"You have to eat all the grapes, Lou," Harry told Louis as he set his plate in front of him. 

"I'll try, love," Louis assured Harry, and Harry sat down to eat as well. 

They both took their first bites of pancake, and Louis made sure to tell Harry how delicious they were. Harry blushed the slightest bit under the praise. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked softly after a few more bites of pancake. 

Louis hummed. 

"Do you think- could you, um- erm, paint my nails today? Like you said?"

Louis smiled softly. "Yeah, 'course, baby. I'd love to."

Harry blushed a bit again. "Wanna feel pretty today."

Louis nudged Harry's bare foot under the table. "You're always pretty, Haz. But, yeah, maybe later tonight we can do that? And I can braid your hair as well? Needs a good wash, though."

Harry nodded. "Can you wash it in the shower?"

"Yeah, love," Louis popped a grape into his mouth, and Harry mentally counted how many Louis had left to eat. He wasn't going to let him get away with not eating all of them after the stunt he had pulled with the chocolate. 

After they both finished, Louis brought their plates to the sink. He helped Harry clean everything up, and when they finished, they went upstairs to take a shower. 

Louis turned the water on so it could adjust to the right temperature before they got in, and Harry started to undress, pulling his oversized sweater off to reveal a pair of cotton panties. They weren't his pretty ones that he liked to wear for Daddy, but they were his favorite to wear just for a lazy day at home or for going to bed. He wasn't ready to wear panties out in public yet, but part of him wanted to. 

Whereas Harry undressed carefully and methodically, Louis peeled off his clothes without a care in the world, kicking them to the corner of the bathroom. Harry whined at him to put them in the hamper, and Louis playfully rolled his eyes before gathering his clothes from the corner and dropping them in. 

Once Harry was undressed as well, Louis tested the water and helped Harry into the shower. They both got wet, and then Louis set to work washing Harry's hair, using the strawberry scented shampoo he had bought him one day at the mall. Harry was very particular about his hair routine, but Louis was allowed to take over now that he had been taught the ins and outs of the routine. Conditioner needed to be combed through so it coated all of Harry's hair, and then it needed to sit for at least three minutes. Leave-in conditioner couldn't be forgotten, and a microfiber towel was the only type of towel that was allowed to come anywhere near Harry's luscious curls. Louis loved Harry's curls, though, so he didn't mind putting the work in. It was worth it. 

Harry liked to shave as well (in every possible place), but since they had wanted to get to the grocery store before lunch, Louis promised him a bath later before his nail and hair makeover. Harry was a bit pouty because his legs felt "prickly, Lou", but Louis always kept to his promises so it was okay. 

After the shower, Louis haphazardly dried himself off before choosing a softer towel for Harry, one that had gone through the wash with fabric softener. He gently patted Harry dry before retrieving a microfiber towel for his hair, and Harry wrapped his hair because Louis always struggled to do it right. Then, they both brushed their teeth, Harry applying moisturizer to both his face and Louis' afterwards because Louis never bothered to apply it himself. His face never felt dry, so he didn't see the point, but Harry insisted that it would keep his skin healthy. 

Louis picked Harry's outfit out for him upon Harry's request, pairing a light grey Mickey Mouse sweater with loose light wash jeans. Once Harry and Louis were both dressed and ready to go, they headed out to the shops to get groceries for the week. 

+

For dinner, Harry made chicken stir fry with the help of Louis, though there wasn't too much that Louis could do besides chop some of the vegetables. He had never been good at cooking, but luckily Harry was a great cook and he throughly enjoyed making meals for himself and Louis. 

Louis had proposed that Harry take his bath after dinner, and Harry had easily agreed, looking forward to a relaxing night of getting pampered by Daddy. Once everything was cleaned up after dinner, Harry and Louis went upstairs to start the bath. 

While Harry undressed, neatly folding his clothes and setting them on the vanity, Louis fiddled with the faucet in the bathtub, making sure that the water was going to be the right temperature for Harry. Once he was satisfied, he sat down on the closed toilet lid and toed his socks off, watching with a fond smile as Harry crouched down to sort through his bath bombs, his perky, milky-white bum on display. Louis wanted to bite it. 

When Harry finally decided on a bath bomb and turned around, he noticed Louis watching, and his cheeks pinked. Louis smiled at him. 

"Did you pick one, love?"

Harry nodded, showing Louis the pink and blue bath bomb he had chosen. "This one, Daddy."

"Yeah? S'pretty, baby," Louis encouraged, patting his lap. "Come sit with Daddy while we wait, yeah?"

Harry hesitated. "Aren't you gonna get undressed too?"

"After you soak for a bit," Louis told Harry. He wasn't planning on getting into the tub with Harry, but he knew he was going to get wet anyway. 

Harry nodded, sitting down on Louis' lap so that he was straddling his hips, his soft cock pressed against Louis' stomach. Louis cupped Harry's cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs before kissing his plump, pink lips. When Louis pulled away, Harry toyed with the hem of Louis' jumper, his eyelashes batting his cheeks. Louis smiled at him, biting his lip. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this boy was all his. 

"Oh, I forgot, Lou! I have to wear a shower-cap so my hair doesn't get wet," Harry suddenly remembered, clambering out of Louis' lap. Louis reached out to steady him, Harry's gangly legs and lack of coordination nearly causing him to fall. 

Harry found a shower cap and handed it to Louis. "Think I need help, Daddy."

Louis turned the water off and then told Harry to sit backwards on the toilet, carefully fitting his hair into the shower cap once he had done so. 

"Are you sure you got all of it in?" Harry asked when Louis told him that he finished, going over to the mirror just to make sure. 

"Didn't miss any, did I?" Louis asked, pulling his jumper off. 

"Nuh-uh. Can I put my bath bomb in now?"

"Go ahead, baby."

Harry kneeled down beside the bathtub and carefully dropped his bath bomb in, watching as it released its beautiful colors into the water. Louis came over in his underwear and sat down on the edge of the tub, admiring the bath bomb with Harry. 

"You gonna get in, sweetheart?" he asked softly after a moment, and Harry nodded. Louis helped him into the tub and made sure to ask him if the temperature was okay before puttering around the bathroom to grab all of the supplies he needed to shave Harry. 

"Right, baby, should we start with your leggies?" Louis asked once he had gathered everything. 

"Uh-huh," Harry told him, lifting his legs so that his heels were resting on the opposite edge of the tub and his calves and part of his thighs were exposed. Louis squirted a generous amount of shaving cream into his hands before rubbing it onto Harry's legs, making sure to cover them completely. Then, he picked up Harry's pink shaver and began at his left ankle, sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet inside so he was able to reach. 

"So what color do you think you want your nails, love?" Louis asked as he expertly shaved Harry's left calf. 

"Dunno yet," Harry replied. "Was hoping you could help me choose."

Louis smiled. "Course, love."

When Louis moved on to Harry's right leg, Harry splashed a bit of water at him, giggling at Louis' reaction. When Louis splashed water back at Harry, though, carefully and aimed at his chest, Harry pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Meanie."

"You did it first, baby," Louis reasoned fondly, carefully moving Harry's legs back into the tub. 

"Still," Harry mumbled, standing up so Louis could shave the rest of his thighs. 

Louis rolled his eyes and then pecked Harry's stomach, just above the happy trail that had started to grow back in. Harry squirmed impatiently, so Louis set to work shaving his thighs and bum cheeks. 

"Do you want me to do your chest and pits next or your pubes?"

"Erm-," Harry thought for a moment. "Pubes, Daddy."

"Okay, love. Let me help you out," Louis stood up and stepped out of the tub first, holding his hands out for Harry to grab onto. Once Harry was out as well, he patted him dry so he wouldn't be cold before helping him lie down on the towel he had set on the floor, a folded towel positioned on one end for his head to rest on. 

Louis filled a bowl with bath water, and Harry splayed his legs open, watching as Louis squirted more shaving cream into his hands. 

"Gonna try not to get hard, Daddy," Harry told Louis as Louis rubbed the shaving cream into his sensitive skin. "Don't want a cold washcloth."

"I know, love," Louis murmured. "I'll try not to touch too much."

Louis started at the base of Harry's cock, shaving in small, careful movements so as not to nick him in the most sensitive part of his body. It had happened a few times, and Louis always felt terrible. 

When Louis moved on to Harry's scrotum, he guided Harry's hand to hold his cock away from the area. If Louis held it, there was much more of a chance that Harry would plump up. As Louis shaved, he occasionally dunked Harry's shaver into the bowl of bath water, ridding it of hair. 

When Louis finished with Harry's pubes, he leaned forward to peck his stomach again. "Good job, baby."

"Time for my hole?" Harry asked. 

Louis hummed, helping Harry bring his knees to his chest. Louis spread his cheeks with one hand while the other hand applied shaving cream, and then he shaved the tiny hairs away from Harry's hole. 

"Done, sweetheart," Louis told Harry when he finished. "You did such a good job keeping still for Daddy."

Harry squirmed under the praise. "Thank you, Daddy."

Louis smiled fondly at Harry, running a hand over his thigh. "All we have left is your chest in your pits. I'd have you get back in the bath, but I'm afraid it might be cold?"

Harry pouted. 

Louis tested the water, finding it to be lukewarm. "It's cooled down a little, love. You could get back in and I could add some hot water?"

"Yes please, Daddy," Harry replied a bit shyly, his hands folded on his stomach. 

"Right, up you get, love," Louis offered his hands, and Harry grabbed them and stood up, wobbling a bit before gaining his balance. Louis helped him step into the tub again, and Harry sat down, shivering a bit. Louis started the water again and made sure it was hot before rubbing shaving cream onto Harry's chest. He only had a bit of hair there, so it was gone in just a few strokes. 

"Arm up, baby, let me shave those stinky pits," Louis said when he finished with Harry's chest. 

Harry giggled a bit. "Nub-uh, only Daddy has stinky pits."

Louis chuckled. "Cheeky."

"Daddy, you didn't shave my feets," Harry complained as Louis moved onto his second armpit. 

"Your feets?" Louis asked, playing dumb. 

"My big toes get all hairy, 'member?" Harry asked. 

"Ohhh, right. Put your feet up then, darlin'," Louis told Harry. Harry rested his heels on the edge of the tub again, and Louis scooted over so he could reach Harry's feet. He grabbed his left one and carefully shaved his big toe as well as the top of his foot, and then he moved on to Harry's right foot. When Louis finished with that, he pressed a peck to Harry's toe, and Harry wiggled his toes in Louis' face. Louis grabbed his foot and pressed a peck to the bottom of it, and Harry giggled loudly. 

"Gross, Daddy!"

"You're gross," Louis teased. "Shoving your foot in Daddy's poor face."

"Deserved it," Harry claimed. 

"Did not, Tarzan!" Louis complained. Harry splashed water at him, and Louis rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Right, you done in there? Ready to shower off?" 

Harry nodded, standing up with the help of Louis. Louis drained the tub before reaching for the shower head, making sure the water was the right temperature before beginning to hose Harry off. 

"All set?" Louis asked when he finished, and Harry nodded. Louis helped him step out of the tub again and patted him dry with another soft towel before getting the aloe vera lotion they used for Harry's skin whenever Louis shaved him or he shaved by himself. Harry loved scented lotions, but they always irritated his skin after shaving. 

"Do you wanna be on the bed for this, love, or-?"

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded, holding onto the towel that Louis had wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't covering what it should've been, but it offered a little bit of warmth at least. 

Louis guided him to their bedroom with a hand on the small of his back, and Harry dropped the towel onto the floor and climbed onto the bed, laying pliant for Louis. Louis changed out of his wet underwear and pulling his old jumper and a pair of joggers on before kneeling in between Harry's legs on the bed. Coating both hands in lotion, he asked Harry, "Ready? S'gonna be a bit cold."

Harry nodded. "Ready, Daddy."

Louis started with Harry's legs, applying the lotion in generous amounts and with gentle, loving hands. When he reached Harry's flaccid cock, he made quick work of coating it in lotion. Harry seemed to stop breathing for a moment, biting his lip as Louis applied the lotion to his most sensitive areas. 

"Sorry, baby, didn't mean to chub you up," Louis told Harry when he finished with Harry's pubes, noticing that Harry had gotten half hard. He felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Harry's, but he tried not to pay attention to it. 

"S'okay, Daddy," Harry mumbled. 

Louis travelled up Harry's stomach with the lotion, pressing a peck to each of his nipples (including the extra ones). Harry whined, and Louis shushed him softly. 

Sometimes Harry would turn over so Louis could apply lotion to his bum, but Louis just told him to bring his knees to his chest. Louis made sure to get the lotion everywhere, which meant running his hand between Harry's cheeks and poking at his hole a bit. Harry whined again, and Louis patted the back of his thigh. 

"All done, sweets. You want cotton panties or lace?"

Harry sat up, curling his toes. "Lace, Daddy. 'Member I said I wanna be pretty?"

Louis hummed. "Daddy always thinks you're pretty, love."

"I know," Harry replied as Louis picked a few options of panties for him as well as an oversized lilac colored sweater that he loved on Harry. 

Harry picked the white panties, and Louis murmured, "Good choice, baby," before helping him into them. Once Harry was dressed in the sweater as well, Louis went to get his container of nail varnishes. He set them on the bed, and Harry pulled them towards him, opening the container. 

"What about purple to match your sweater, love?" Louis suggested. 

Harry smiled. "Good idea, Daddy. You think- this one?" Harry held up one of his purples, the one he thought to be closest to the shade of his sweater, and Louis nodded encouragingly. 

"That one's perfect. Let me get the mat," Louis slid off of the bed to grab the yoga mat that they always used to paint Harry's nails on so that nail varnish wouldn't stain the bedclothes. He laid it on the bed, and Harry set his hands on top of it, sitting cross-legged. Louis kneeled down on the other side of the mat, shaking the purple nail varnish. 

"That's enough, Daddy," Harry told him after a few too many shakes. Louis smiled at him fondly. 

"Ready?" 

"Uh-huh. Be careful, Daddy," Harry told Louis. 

"I will, darlin', don't worry," Louis uncapped the varnish and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he started with Harry's right thumb. He applied an even coat, managing to not get any varnish on Harry's cuticle, and Harry hummed in satisfaction. 

"Did I do a good job?" Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. "Keep going, Daddy."

Louis chuckled softly, continuing on to Harry's pointer finger. All was well until he reached Harry's fourth finger, which he put too much varnish on. It spread outside of Harry's nail, and Louis' attempt to fix it only made it worse. 

"Daddy!" Harry worried. 

Louis pecked Harry's forehead. "I'll fix it, baby, I'll fix it. Just hold on a minute. 

After only a few do-overs, Louis finished the first coat of varnish. He blew on Harry's nails to make them dry faster, and the second coat ended up being a lot easier than the first. 

"Daddy, this one's smudged," Harry murmured, wiggling the pointer finger of his left hand. Louis examined the nail. 

"Doesn't look smudged to me, baby."

"It is smudged, Daddy. Want them all to be perfect," Harry replied. 

Louis nodded. "I know, baby. I'll fix that one, yeah? Daddy wants you to be happy with your nails."

Harry sighed contentedly. When Louis finished, he blew on Harry's nails until they dried completely. Harry held them up to his face and beamed at them. "You did a really good job, Daddy. Love them a lot."

"Thanks, bunny," Louis kissed Harry's check. "You still wanting your hair done?"

Harry nodded shyly. "If you don't mind? Already did a lot for me today."

Louis tickled up Harry's side to make him giggle. "Daddy loves doing loads for his Harry!"

"Can you- can you do a French braid, Daddy?" Harry asked, cheeks pink from giggling. 

"Course, love. Let me go get the stuffs, yeah?" Louis noticed the growing bulge in Harry's panties, but he didn't mention it. When he left to get the supplies for Harry's hair, Harry pulled his sweater down to cover his panties.

When Louis got back, he set the comb, bobby pins, and hair elastic on the bed before kneeling in front of the headboard of the bed. Harry scooted back to sit cross-legged in front of Louis, and Louis kissed the back of his neck. "Gonna get you off after this, baby," he whispered. 

Harry whined softly, and Louis shushed him as he picked up the comb and began to gather the front of Harry's hair. After years of braiding his sisters' hair, he wasn't half-bad at French braids. Harry loved when Louis braided his hair, but sometimes he pulled too hard. Louis always apologized and then made it better, though. 

While Louis braided, Harry waited patiently for playtime. They had played a lot the night before, so he would be more than happy with just a hand job. He wanted to get Louis off too, to take him into his mouth, but he wasn't sure that Louis would let him. 

"Right, baby, I'm done. Wanna see how it looks?"

Harry nodded, so Louis snapped a picture of the finished product and showed it to him. 

"S'pretty, Daddy," Harry murmured. "Thank you."

"No problem, love," Louis came around to Harry's side and gently turned Harry's head to pull him into a kiss. Harry made a noise of contentment, kissing back. Louis pulled away after a moment to settle in between Harry's legs, nearly laying on top of him. Louis' hand, the one that wasn't cupping Harry's cheek, palmed Harry's cock through his panties. 

"Wanna blowie, baby?" Louis asked. 

Harry arched his back, his cock fighting against his panties. "Please, Daddy," he breathed, toes curling. 

Louis connected their lips again as he pulled Harry's panties down to mid-thigh. He continued to palm Harry's cock, eventually pushing off of him to lick at the pre-cum leaking out of his tip. "Taste so good, baby."

"Daddy," Harry whined. 

Louis gently took Harry into his mouth, starting off slow, and Harry gripped the bedclothes. Louis worked his tongue around Harry's head, eventually taking him further into his mouth and licking up and down his shaft. Harry made soft noises of pleasure, and Louis could feel himself losing control over his own cock. 

"Daddy, gonna- gonna cum," Harry warned, and Louis flicked his eyes up at him, communicating that it was okay. It was only seconds before Harry was releasing into Louis' mouth, and Louis expertly swallowed. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry told him softly 

"You're welcome, baby," Louis replied, both of them sweaty. "Daddy loves giving you blowies."

Harry blushed, toying with the bedclothes, and Louis ran a hand through his hair before moving to hover over Harry and lick at his nipples. 

"Wanna give you a blowie, too, Daddy," Harry told Louis, placing his hands on Louis' chest. Louis pecked his nose. 

"Daddy would love that, sweetheart."

+

After playtime, Louis cleaned himself and Harry with wipes. He changed into a new pair of boxer briefs and one of Harry's t-shirts before helping Harry into a pair of cotton panties and a jumper. He made them both cuppas, and they cuddled up in bed and drank them while watching reality tv. 

"Love my nails so much, Daddy," Harry told Louis as Louis finished off his cuppa. 

"Yeah? Daddy was so happy to paint them for you," Louis smiled softly at his baby. 

"Love you, Daddy," Harry smiled back shyly. 

"Love you too, baby. So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, leave a comment! <3


End file.
